Mobile users increasingly demand devices having smaller and smaller form factors (that is, an overall size of the device). The advent of surface mount technology (“SMT”) has resulted in thinner devices, such as cellular phones, portable media players, table computers, netbooks, laptops, electronic book readers, and so forth. SMT places surface mount devices (“SMDs”) on the surface of a circuit board. These surface mount devices may include integrated circuits, discrete components, and so forth. However, traditional SMT results in a device which is at least as thick as the height of the circuit board plus the height of the SMD.